Confessions
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Set sometime in Season 5. One shot on Elena finally confessing something to Stefan.


**I decided to write this after my Stelena feels just became too much. And I know that everyone's a vampire and doesn't eat but in my version they do. **

Caroline,Elena,Stefan,and Damon sat on the hard ground of the forest. Caroline had suggested having a picnic in the woods for some apparent reason that Elena didn't know. Caroline was taking out items from the basket and setting them down onto the blanket. "Ugh, I forgot the steaks back at my house. Damon, come with me to help."  
"Why me?"  
"Because I said so." She grabbed his wrist and made him run back to the house with her. Elena felt extremely akward since Caroline had left her alone with Stefan. He sat down on the ground next to her.  
"It really hurt when you said that I saw you as a broken toy",he said, breaking the silence.  
"But it wasn't true. You _know _that it was just the sire bond talking, not the _real _me."  
"Oh, come on, Elena. If it were like that, how come you still feel the same long after it was gone?"  
"I...I can't." She began stuttering Why was he saying all this?  
"What? You can tell me."  
Could she tell him? She wasn't even sure of herself anymore. "Trust me. You don't want to hear it."  
"Maybe I don't. But I have the right to know."  
It was true. He _did _have the right to know the truth. She couldn't hide her emotions anymore. She began crying; tears running down her face. "You won't be able to handle it." That was a lie. It was _her _who couldn't handle it.

"Elena. I've already handled more than you can imagine. My father killed me, I became a Ripper, my brother hated me, and I had to listen to you proclaim your love for him. Just tell me what is it?"  
She sighed. She might as well just _tell _him. He would probably find out anyway. "Fine. Remember when I gave you the cure?" He nodded. "Well, in that moment, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to do. I was perfectly ready to tell you that the way I loved Damon couldn't remotely compare to the way I loved you. I was about to do it, right after giving you the cure. But instead of taking it, you handed it back to me. It was then where it hit me that..." She broke down sobbing again. "It hit me that...you are way too good for a horrible person like me. You had given up the chance to be human again for me. Me, who has been nothing but cruel to you since I turned. I didn't deserve you. And saying what I truly felt seemed like a completely selfish thing to do..." He looked at her; his expression sad. Then, he did the last thing she expected him to do. He leaned in and kissed her. There was nothing but love in the kiss. It seemed to go on for centuries, but she didn't want to pull away. She was worried that if she did, she'd never be able to kiss him ever again. At some point, she tasted salt on her lips and realized that it was tears. She thought they were hers but was wrong; they were her tears and Stefan's. They were both crying without breaking up the kiss; both of their hands tangled into each others hair.

"What is going on here",a voice asked from the background. She abruptly pulled away from Stefan, even though she desperately didn't want to, only to find Damon standing in front of them. "Damon",she said, fixing her hair. "Can we talk in private",she asked as Caroline came up behind him. When he nodded, she stood up and walked behind Damon. Before she sped away, she shot an apologetic glance towards Stefan.

"Look Damon, I..."  
"Don't, Elena. I was already planning to end it."  
"Oh thanks for understanding-wait what!? You were already planning on breaking up with me?!"  
"Yeah. It's just that I'm not ready for a long relationship."  
"That's perfect!  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Now I can be with Stefan."  
"And now I can be with Bonnie."  
"What?"  
"Don't ask."  
"Friends?" He nodded. Smiling, she sped back to Stefan.

"Stefan?"  
"Yes, Elena?"  
"I never stopped loving you."  
"And I never stopped loving you." She hugged him. When she pulled away, he kissed her. She gladly returned the kiss and was happy that everything was right again.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
